1975 (production)
Events January * 2 January – Dennis Calero is born. * 3 January – Jason Marsden is born. * 5 January – Michelle Parylak is born. * 25 January – Mia Kirshner and Lidia Sabljic are born. * 26 January – Cyia Batten is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #28: "The Mimicking Menace" is published. February * 7 February – Walter Tabayoyong is born. * 23 February – Heather Young is born. * Star Trek Log 4 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. March * 5 March – Jolene Blalock is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #29 (Reprint of Issue #1): "The Planet of No Return" is published. April * 6 April – Joel West is born. * 25 April – Becky Wahlstrom and Emily Bergl are born. * Star Trek 11 by James Blish is published by Bantam Books. * Star Trek Blueprints by Franz Joseph is published by Ballantine Books. May * 5 May – Marva Hicks and Grace Bustos are born. * 12 May – Philip Boyd is born. * 20 May – The 2nd annual Daytime Emmy Awards are held. wins in the area of "Best Children's Program", the only Emmy ever won by Star Trek as a series. * 21 May – Nicole Randall is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #30: "Death of a Star" is published. June * 5 June – ** Chelsea Bond is born. ** Michael Duisenberg is born. * 16 June – Leslie Engelberg is born. * 30 June – Dan Patterson is born. July * 10 July – Brian Reber is born. * 30 July – James Blish dies. * Star Trek Log 5 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #31: "The Final Truth" is published. *Unknown – Chris Ayers is born. August * 28 August – Nick E. Tarabay is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #32: "The Animal People" is published. September * 15 September – Oliver Keller is born. * 24 September – Ken Haeser is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #33: "The Choice" is published. October * 1 October – Darlena Tejeiro is born. * 27 October – Elias Toufexis is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #34: "The PsychoCrystals" is published. * Star Trek Lives! by Jacqueline Lichtenberg, Sondra Marshak & Joan Winston is published by Bantam Books, and Corgi Books in the UK. November * 3 November – Mark Aaron Wagner is born. * 13 November – Aisha Hinds is born. * 15 November – J.C. Brandy is born. * 27 November – Steven Klein is born. * 29 November – Eric Bruno is born. * Star Fleet Technical Manual by Franz Joseph is published by Ballantine Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #35 (Reprint of Issue #4): "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" is published. December * 6 December – Noel Clarke is born. * 11 December – Terry Matalas is born. * 18 December – Sia Furler is born. * 19 December – Brian Vowell is born. * I Am Not Spock by Leonard Nimoy is published by Celestial Arts. Unknown * Passage to Moauv (#PR-25) by Alan Dean Foster is released by Power Records. (Book & Record Set) * The Crier in Emptiness (#PR-26) by Alan Dean Foster is released by Power Records. (Book & Record Set) cs:1975 (produkce) fr:1975 productions it:Produzioni del 1975 nl:1975 producties pt:Produções de 1975